The darkness awaits
by xoSweetheart
Summary: When Elena's world starts to fall apart around her, she has no other choice but to enlist the help of The Originals. In her new life, there is only death and sorrow. What awaits for her in the darkness? Elijah/Elena with slight hints of Klaus/Elena. Set during Season 3, completely AU. Please review so I know if I should continue or not. Rated M!
1. The deal

"There's only person who can help us," Elena spoke, as she paced around the living room in the Salvatore Boarding House. "We're out of options. Finn's dead, Klaus has Damon and Esther still wants to kill the entire original family and if they die, you all die."

"What are you talking about, Elena?" Caroline said frantically, as she paced also.

"I've got to do this, I'll be back soon. Don't tell Stefan." Elena grabbed her jacket that lay on the couch and her car keys off the coffee table before heading for the door. She was brought to a sudden stop by Caroline appearing in front of her.

"Where are you going?" The blonde vampire asked with a deep sigh escaping her lips.

"I can't tell you, it's better for everyone if I just do this. I wouldn't if there was any other choice." Caroline sighed once again at Elena's words and stepped to the side so her path was no longer restricted.

"Please, be careful. Call if you need anything."

Elena nodded her head before quickly exiting the Salvatore Home and jumping straight in her car. She reached for her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and placed it on the seat beside her before beginning her journey. She wanted to get away from all vampire ears before she makes that call. She couldn't have anyone ruining her plans.

When she felt that she was far away enough, she reached for her cellphone and started dialling, she pressed the phone to her ear. _Ring, ring, ring._

"Elena?" Spoke an amused voice. "What could I possibly help you with?"

"You need my help, Elijah and you and Klaus need mine. It's time for one last deal." She spoke with a serious tone of voice. "Where are you?"

"No more deals. You can't expect us to be loyal to each other after the amount of times we have betrayed each other."

"I'm serious now, I want my family safe. I don't wanna anymore phone calls of crying friends. No-one knows I'm calling and no-one but me knows of this plan, not even the Salvatores."

Elijah paused for a long moment, he had no intention of constructing a deal with Elena, one too many times had she betrayed him and his family but he was still curious to hear what she had to say. "We're at the mansion."

"I'm on way." She hung up the phone and sped up her driving slightly. Her car journey consisted of her mind wandering to the downside of this plan. She won't lose anyone but they just might lose her. The plan was perfect, everyone would be safe.

_-w-_

Once she arrived at Klaus' mansion, she parked her car out front and exited the vehicle, walking towards the front door, she knocked three times. There wasn't a sound anywhere, it was like a ghost town.

The door opened and there stood Elijah on the other side, they both smiled, the most fakest of sincerity. "Hey, Elijah."

"Elena, please come in. My brother and I have been waiting." He opened the door wider and stepped aside, granting her passage.

"Before I do this, I have to say something." She stepped away from the door and a bit further away from the home, expecting Elijah to follow. He scanned the area, looking for anyone that could attempt to harm him. After finding nothing, he walked out behind her. He stood with a straight back and in a defensive position, just waiting for something to happen.

"What is it?" Elijah asked, as he studied the doppelgangers features, trying to find the smallest of doubt on her fac but saw nothing. "My brother was growing impatient for your arrival, he won't be pleased if he hears us 'chatting' outside." He said with a cold and amused smirk.

"I'm sorry. That's all I want to say. I'm sorry for betraying you and almost getting you killed, I was only thinking about my family, when it comes to them, nothing else matters but I was wrong, we may not be friends but you haven't give me a reason to kill you and I'm not a murderer," She reached out for his hand and held it carefully. "And I'm really sorry about Finn."

Elijah seemed shocked at her words, he didn't expect her too apologize. He didn't care whether or not she thought he should live but her apology made him respect her on a whole new level.

"I'm sorry too, Elena. I have betrayed you countless times but like you said, family comes first. If this deal of yours will work and if we decide to agree, then it won't happen again, I won't betray you."

Elena nodded her head and smiled. She squeezed his hand a little tighter before releasing it, her hand still shook from the physical contact but not from fear. They where both older siblings, they understood each other better than most that family will always come first. "Then lets do this."

"Let's." Elijah spoke as he waved his hand towards the door, offering her into his home. They both walked towards the entrance and walked through the hallway that lead to the living room where Klaus stood by the fire, watching the flames.

"Hello, Elena, so good to see you." Klaus turned away from the fire to look at Elena. Elijah stood beside her for a few long moments before taking a seat on one of the sofas. "Yes, please take a seat, I want to hear this master plan of yours. You've left me waiting long enough, curiousity can kill."

"Niklaus that's enough, let her speak without trying to frighten her."

They all took a seat on the two sofas, not before Klaus prepared a drink for himself and his brother, of course. They where opposite each other with a wooden coffee table between them, Klaus and Elijah sat on sofa beside each other and Elena sat on the one opposite.

"Before I start, I need to know if you'll honour this deal and won't betray me the second you get the chance." Elena spoke, a small hint of demand in her voice. The two brothers looked at each, Klaus smirked and nodded his head.

"We won't betray you, if you don't betray us. We're simple people, Elena and we can honour a deal. What do you think we are?" He once again spoke with a smirk on his lips and an amused tone. She nodded her head and began.

"It's a straight forward plan. I want you too leave Mystic Falls and never return." She paused for a long moment to see there reactions, Klaus didn't look pleased and Elijah was just confused. "I will kill Esther myself and in return, your entire family will leave for good. I don't want any of you die because then I'll lose my friends."

"Continue." Spoke a demanding Klaus.

"And I'll come with you. You need my blood for your hybrids and it seems my blood is the key to killing the original family, if I'm with you, I can't very well give it to you." She leaned over the table and took Klaus' drink, pressing the glass to her lips, she took a sip. "So that's the deal. I will kill Esther in return for your departure and I'll come with you for your hybrids if you leave my family and friends alone."

"Now that all sounds very good, Elena but there is one flaw in your plan." He took the glass ack of her and took a sip himself. "How do you plan on killing our mother?"

"Leave that to me. If it fails, then we're back to square one anyway. No harm, no foul."

"Are you sure about this, Elena? Are you really willing to leave your life behind? Your friends? Your family? Just to come with us and be a blood supply for my brother?" Elijah asked, even more confused than earlier.

"What life? My life ended when the Salvatore brothers invited themselves into it. My family and friends aren't safe around me. I'm the problem around here, no-one else. My bloodline cursed me, now I need to leave. But I also need to be safe and I know that you two will do that. Klaus because he needs blood and you because of your honour and nobility."

"Then we have a deal, Elena." Klaus sat back on the couch and grinned. He knew he won here, he got her blood, hopefully a dead mother and he won't even have to lift a finger to get what he wanted. "If you successfully kill Esther, you will come with us and we will protect you for the rest of your life."

"And you childrens, childrens lives." Elijah added in. "But how do you plan on finding her."

She reached into her pocket and took out a phone, she held it up slightly to show the two originals, before tilting her head slightly to the side. They both smiled at the sight of the phone. "I have Finn's phone... And guess who's the first person on his speed dial?"


	2. Thou shall not kill

As soon as Elena left Klaus' mansion, she headed straight to her house. She knew it was empty, Jeremy was with Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline. The blonde vampire agreed to cover for Elena during her absence.

Once Elena arrived home, she went straight for Alarics things, she knew there where a few witchy materials in there courtesy of Bonnie from when he went to the darkside. She was hoping he had one particular thing.

She rummaged quickly through his stuff, ignoring the weapons and personal items until she came across a secret pocket on the inside of the duffel bag. She unzipped it and found a white oak stake and a small jar of white oak ash. She smiled to herself and removed them both from the pocket and placed them on the table. She sat down on the sofa and took out Finn's cellphone from her pocket, hitting the speed dial, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Finn, is that you? I thought you where dead. Thank the spirits you're still here." Said Esther, her voice strong and proud with a hint of poshness.

"This isn't Finn, I'm sorry Esther." Elena responded after a moments pause. Esther really did seem sad about his death.

"Elena," She cleared her throat. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about Finn, I really am. I didn't want any of this too happen, all this pain and death, I want it too end. I want my loved ones safe. I want to help kill your children."

"Why the sudden change of heart, Elena?" Esther asked, the confusion consumed her. But right now, she had nothing. Nothing she could use to kill her sons and daughter, with Finn's death, the only other weapon she had was Elena.

"Klaus took Damon and he threatened my best friends family. Stefan is ready to break and everyone is scared. This is all my fault, I need to end this. Once and for all."

_ -w-_

Esther agreed to Elena's deal. She offered her blood for another ritual and in return, the originals would be killed and every monster that has ever threatened her family.

She was waiting in her car outside a small house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, it belonged to Esther, it was soaked with protective magic, she didn't expect anything less. Elena made a few stops along the way to ensure this plan would work but all-in-all, she was ready.

She sat there for another long moment, contemplating her plan of action. The only thing that was stopping her from entering that home was doubt. She didn't know which plan to follow through on. Sure, Esthers plan would lead to Damon and Stefan's death, along with Caroline but the world be rid of vampires and there may finally be peace. Was she willing to sacrifice her friends? She wasn't sure.

The Originals couldn't very well come after her if she followed through with Esther, they'd be dead. But that's another betrayal that she would have to live with. She didn't know what to do or who to kill.

Elena shook off her thoughts and exited her car, she walked towards the front door of the house slowly, taking in all off her surroundings. She stopped when she came to the door and knocked several times. Esther soon answered and smiled as she saw Elena.

"Elena, I'm so glad you decided to help me. The world is evil enough without my children on this earth, we need to restore balance and bring peace back to the earth. Come." Esther spoke before leading her into her home.

They came to the main room of the house and inside there was a small table with a silver bowl in the center, with 5 candles spread out around it in a perfect circle.

"The spell is very simple but very strong. Your blood will not only link my children but after we spoke on the phone, I contacted the spirits, they made me aware of a spell that will burn your blood and theres. This spell will kill me but as long as it works, I can return to the other side knowing I had fulfilled my wish. Your bloodline is ancient, Elena. The spell will basically turn your blood into white oak, once my children are linked by your blood, your blood will kill them with white oak."

It seemed like it would actually work, now she doubted herself even more.

"I'm ready." Elena took her jacket off and placed it on the chair near her, she hesitantly lifted her arm towards Esther and revealed her wrist. Esther grabbed a dagger off the table and looked at Elena.

"Thank you." She spoke, Elena just nodded her head.

Just as Esther raised the dagger to align with her arm, Elena quickly pulled out a dagger that was tucked into her jeans and plunged it into her heart. Esther gasped loudly, trying to find any air she could to fill her lungs. The dagger fell from her hand and landed on the ground with a loud bang.

"How..." Esther croaked, her voice cracking and airless.

"This is a special dagger, soaked with white oak ash and a very strong spell." Elena pushed the dagger further and Esther grabbed onto it, trying to pull it out to no success.

"Where did you get that?"

"I had help." One of her stops along the way included visiting the Bennett residence. She knew Bonnie wouldn't be home but her mother was. Her mother was more than helpful in spelling the dagger with ancient magic that was strong enough to kill a witch like Esther. She knew by doing this, she would be saving Bonnie and her friends.

"You don't know what you've done." Esther spoke her final words before her body went limp and fell to the floor. Elena just stared at her body, several tears escaped her eyes at the scene. She actually killed somebody, ended a life.

Next minute, the front door burst open and Elena didn't even flinch, she just stared. She heard footsteps approaching and eventually grabbing her arm.

"Elena, come with me quickly." The voice spoke. Elena finally broke her view from Esther and turned to see Elijah standing beside her. "We have to go."

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice somewhat uneven.

"My brother doubted you would kill her, so he sent me to watch you. I was the safer option, she would sense Klaus a mile away."

"You didn't trust me?" She sounded shocked but most of all, hurt. She thought her and Elijah shared some kind of connection, mainly because they where both older siblings and tended to be on the same page about everything.

"Of course I did. I only agreed to watch you so I knew you where safe, I didn't want mother turning on you and you had no protection." Elijah's voice was soothing, especially when he was speaking like a normal human being and not an original vampire with 1000 years of honour and nobility in his tone of voice.

"I killed her." A few more tears escaped her eyes at the sight of a dead person on the floor, Elijah followed her gaze to look at his mother. "I actually killed another person."

"I know and it's okay, it had to be done. You know that." Elijah attempted to reassure her to the best of his abilities but he's never been in a situation like this before.

Somewhere deep down, Elena knew that she had no other option but right now, it felt wrong, like she'd committed the worse sin of all. Murder.

Thou shall not kill.

Elena just fell against Elijah, her head resting on his chest, seeking comfort from anywhere. Elijah froze for a moment, unsure what to do in this situation. He followed his best knowledge and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hand on her head and stroking her hair. She did feel some kind of comfort that she never expected from Elijah.

After a few long moments, Elijah released her and placed his hands on the top of her arms, staring into her wet and bloodshot eyes. "We really have to go. Klaus has already arranged for her body to be disposed off."

Elena nodded her head and headed towards the front door with him. "Oh wait, the dagger has to stay in her heart, otherwise the spell on it will break and she'll be able to return to this world again. Warn Klaus, tell him to tell the help to not touch it."

Elijah nodded his head and they both left, immediately heading for Elena's car. Elijah agreed to drive, she was in no state to be behind the wheel. She just stared out of the window, that entire scene just kept replaying over and over again in her head, the look on her face when she plunged the dagger into heart got to her the most.

"Elena, stop thinking about it." Elijah spoke. "You're torturing yourself."

"I can't just stop thinking about it. I killed her." She turned to look at him, her eyes locked onto his. There was some kind of comforting aura about him, he was calm and collect, not a paniced and frenzied state like she was. It was relaxing. He was just a soothing person.

She slid over to the end of the chair towards him, as close as she could get without climbing on his knee and rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't quite fathom why she was desperate to be near him at this current moment in time. But as soon as she did, she relaxed. Elijah was once again shocked by her actions.

He let go of the steering wheel and drove with one hand whilst his other held onto hers for a minute. "It's going to be okay, I'll help you get through this."

Elijah released his hand and slowly brought it up to her face, catching the tears that fell from her eyes and wiping them away. She lifted her head so it was align with his and caught his gaze.

"Thank you." He nodded his head at his words and she returned her head to his shoulder. He placed both hands back on the steering wheel and just drove, Elena staring out of the front window.

_-w-_

They eventually made it to Klaus' mansion, Elena wiped away her tears and tried collect herself before she had to face him.

They both sat in the car for a few minutes whilst Elena returned to normal, Elijah helped by just engaging in small meaningless conversation about the weather and the news of the world. Elena laughed a bit and it definitely helped.

"I'm ready, let's just get it over with." Elena stepped out of the car, followed by Elijah and they both walked inside the mansion, returning to the room they where in earlier.

Klaus stood with a drink in hand and two empty glasses next to a bottle of wine that looked older than him on the table.

"You did it, I'm proud, Elena." Klaus spoke as he lifted up the bottle wine and pulled off the top, pouring the liquid into the two glasses and giving Elijah and Elena one.

"This is a special wine I obtained for Paris, many centuries ago, it was only to be drank when I knew our family where safe. I think we have finally reached tha day. So here's to family."

Klaus lifted his glass and both Elijah and Elena smiled, all three of there glasses touching before they took a drink. Elena didn't seem to stop drinking it though, she finished the glass in one. Both brothers looked at each other then stared at Elena, who just gave them both the most innocent of looks before wiping her lips with her sleeve. "This is good wine."

"That's the idea! Drink, be merry, for tomorrow, we start our journey." Klaus spoke before finishing his glass, Elena chuckled slightly and placed her empty glass on the table.

"I have to go home first, I need to get some things." Said Elena.

"So you can runaway and take your blood with you. I think not, Elijah will go with you and make sure you don't betray me." Klaus spat, he really was the most paranoid person she ever did meet.

"I just killed Esther, I haven't had any contact with any of my friends or family and I'm here now, celebrating the fact that I'm now a murderer. I will come with you, I will honour our deal but I will not leave without any of my stuff. I need clothes." Elena argued, she was in no mood to play games with Klaus and she certainly wasn't leaving town unprepared.

"And that is all fine, Elena but Elijah will still go with you." Klaus argued back. "Or I can call Rebekah, if you'd prefer her to accompany you."

Elena just tutted and shook her head. "Fine but I'm going now. Come on." She spoke to Elijah and immediately headed for the door. "Is my company really that terrible, Elena?" Elijah joked, a small chuckle escaping her lips as they left and headed straight for the car. She had to get use to this, spending time with Klaus and Elijah and being able to at least tolerate there company, god knows how long she will have to stay with them. She didn't mind Elijah, she actually enjoyed in his company but Klaus was a whole other story.

Elena had a feeling her and Klaus would never actually get along.


	3. The letters

Elena and Elijah had arrived at her home, she immediately began packing, she wanted to leave before Jeremy got home. She didn't want to face him, he would talk her out of leaving and that would anger Klaus and she didn't want that. He'd kill everyone.

"You don't have rush, Elena, I'll warn you if I sense Jeremy nearby." Elijah spoke, as he stared out of her bedroom window.

Elena was running around her room hastily, collecting all the neccesities. Clothes, underwear, etc and placing them inside her suitcase. It wasn't a very big suitcase, just big enough for her to squeeze all her stuff in. She opened the drawer in her bedside table and sat down on the bed, taking photographs out of the drawer and looking at them, pictures of her, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and the Salvatores. There was even a picture with Matt and Tyler. She just smiled, a single tear escaping her eye, she quickly wiped away before Elijah noticed.

She was going to miss everybody.

The last thing she needed was also lying in her drawer. Her journal. She took that also and placed it and the photographs in the suitcase.

Elena sat down at her dressing table and pulled a pen and paper out of the drawer and lay them flat on the surface. "Can you make me a cup of coffee that will take about 10-15 minutes to prepare, please Elijah?"

She looked up at him and smiled at the expression on his face. "I don't make coffee."

"Well, you're gonna have to get use to it. I drink a lot of coffee." She chuckled slightly before returning to a serious manor. "I just need to be alone for a few minutes. I'm sure you can trust me enough to know I'm not gonna jump out of my window to escape."

Elijah nodded his reluctantly and exited the bedroom in a bit of huff, which only made Elena giggle more.

Once Elijah had left, she picked up the pen and touched it with the paper, she didn't quite know what she was going to write, so she just went with it.

_Jeremy, _

_I did an awful thing tonight, I killed Esther. You where going to find out eventually, best you hear it from me. I made a deal with Klaus and Elijah, one of the terms was that I kill Esther. I did it to protect you and everyone we care about. I hope one day you can understand. _

_Another term was that I leave with them. It's for the best. I'm truly sorry I can't be there for you, I'll try and return whenever I can but it's time I move on and I can't do it in this town, too much heartache and guilt, no matter where I am, danger will follow me and I won't put anyone I love in danger anymore._

_I trust Bonnie will take care of you. You are still surrounded by love and care and I don't want to take that away from you by staying and getting everyone hurt._

_I sincerely hope you understand._

_Please don't look for me, just know I'm safe._

_I love you more than anything in this world, please don't forget that._

_Elena._

For every word she wrote, her heart shattered that little bit more. She folded the paper in half and wrote his name on the top. She took another piece of paper and began to write another letter.

_Bonnie and Caroline,_

_I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you both. You're the bestest friends I could have ever asked for, you've been there for me through every good and bad situation. _

_And in return, it's my fault you're who you are today. I never wanted you to be a vampire or a witch who is threatened by every enemy that wants to kill me. _

_You both deserve a much better life than that, I life with some normality and love. _

_There is no way of you two having that whilst I'm still here. _

_I'm sorry for all the pain I caused for you. And I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you have both done for me. I'm eternally grateful._

_Please take care of Jeremy for me, make sure he is safe and living a normal life. _

_I'll miss you so much. I love you both._

_Elena._

Once again, her heart shattered. She folded the paper in half and wrote there names on top. There was one last letter she had to write, so she took another piece of paper out of her drawer and with the pen in hand, she began writing.

_Damon and Stefan,_

_I don't regret ever meeting you both. You're both angels in your own way and you brought light back to my life when I was in a dark place. I'm thankful for everything you both have done for me, protected me from evil and saved my life on more than one occasion._

_Stefan, I will always love you. You're my first love, regardless of how dysfuctional we where. You showed me what love is and I can never thank you enough for that. _

_Damon, there will always be a special place for you in my heart, you made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. You brought a spark to my life._

_I'm writing you both this letter as one because I don't want anymore secrets, you need to know together that I loved you both. And I never wanted that, I never wanted to be Katherine. But I did, I fell for you both and I was wrong to do so._

_I hope I see you both again, don't look for me, I don't want to be found just yet, i need to sort my life out before I can return._

_I'll miss and love you both forever._

_Elena._

Elena folded the paper in half and wrote there names on the top for a final time, she lay the pen down and remained sat still for a long momen, just staring at the letters.

She eventually stood from her chair and zipped up her suitcase, she picked it up and grabbed the letters before leaving her room, she stood by the door and quickly looked over her room for a final time before closing the door and heading downstairs. She placed the bag by the door and walked into the kitchen to find Elijah staring at the cup of coffee he made. He looked at Elena when she walked in and she chuckled. "I think I did it right or at least I hope so."

Elijah picked up the cup and handed it to Elena, she took a sip and nodded her head. "It's perfect, tastes great." She giggled slightly before taking another mouthful.

"Are you all ready?" He asked, noticing the letters in her hand.

"I need you to take these letters to Bonnie, Caroline, Damon and Stefan. You can do it a lot quicker and quietly than I can, I don't want to risk seeing them. Please, Elijah?" She gave him a look that expressed how much she needed him to do this favour for her.

"First I make your coffee, now I'm your messenger. I'm not liking where this relationship is heading," He smirked and took the letters from her hand when she held them out to her. "Would you rather wait here or with Klaus whilst I'm away? I won't be long and I trust you won't leave."

Elijah really was trying hard to trust her and so far, she had proven herself, he was willing to do one final test with her, to see if she will actually stay.

Elena thought about it for a long moment, before answering. "Take me to Klaus, I don't wanna be here when Jeremy comes home."

She placed Jeremy's letter on the kitchen counter and placed her phone beside it, making it clear that she didn't want to be contacted at all. She couldn't be found until she was ready too. And she trusted that Klaus and Elijah would let her speak to her loved ones at one point.

He nodded his head and they both left Elena's home, they headed for the car for a final journey before they leave Mystic Falls. It didn't take long to drop Elena at Klaus' mansion and even less time to deliver the letters.

_-w-_

Back at Klaus' mansion, Elena and Klaus where having a final glass of wine whilst they waited for Elijah to return and gather his things. She still couldn't stand the sight of him, but she really didn't have any choice in the matter. Not anymore.

Elijah returned with a bag in hand, he was secretly happy that he returned to a nice atmosphere between Elena and Klaus, they where chatting and laughing. He could tell how hard Elena was trying.

"I have everything I need." Elijah spoke as he entered the living room.

"You know what, Elijah, I finally see why you have such an interest in Elena, she really is a pleasant person once you see her in a different light, away from the darkness that is a life with vampires." Klaus raised his glass to her and she smiled as they touched glasses.

"Yes, brother." Elijah nodded his head and smirked at Klaus' confession. They both finished there wine and placed the glasses down on the table.

"I guess we're ready to leave then." Said Klaus.


	4. Pennsylvania

The road was long and the journey would be endless, it was already off to a bad start. Klaus had stolen a car. Elena offered her car and Elijah offered to buy one but Klaus refused them both and stole someones car. Elena really wasn't pleased.

She sat in the back seat, staring out of the window, there wasn't much else to do except take in the beautiful country they where driving through. She had no idea where they were going or what they where going to do but she knew Klaus wouldn't go anywhere without a purpose. Elijah would occasionally attempt to start a conversation but it was difficult considering she couldn't pay attention.

"Where are going, Klaus?" Elena finally asked, they'd got far enough away from Mystic Falls to wonder.

"That, my dear Elena, is a surprise." Klaus spoke, as glanced up at the rear view mirror with a smirk. Elena simply rolled her eyes.

"Elijah, do you know?"

"I'm afraid I don't, Klaus really has kept this one private."

Elena ignored the two brothers and returned her gaze to the window. She eventually fell asleep, it felt like she hadn't slept in days, not properly anyway, she maybe caught an hour or two during the beginning of the car ride but nightmares would awaken her. All she would see was Esther's lifeless body laying on the floor, dagger in heart and pain in her eyes. It was going to drive her insane, she knew it.

_-w-_

"Elena, wake up." She felt a hand on her shoulder nudging her gently. She slowly opened her eyes to see Elijah slightly bent over her and standing in the doorway of the car. "We've finally arrived."

"Welcome, Elena, to Pennsylvania." Klaus called out to her, a smirk on his face as he held his arms open.

Elena shot up and out of the car. "Pennsylvania." She paused for a long moment and looked at Elijah, who nodded his. "Why are we in Pennsylvania?"

"I have some business to attend too. You should stay nearby, I have a feeling we'll come across a few unwelcoming residents." Klaus spoke.

Elena looked around the surrounding area. It was dark and gloomy, it wasn't a pleasant place and it definitely didn't give her any pleasant feelings. There where a few homes, a couple of supermarkets and an old church. She had another bad feeling that Klaus' business would occur inside the church. It was like something from a horror movie.

"I don't think I want to go in there." Elena spoke, her voice uncertain and worried. "It doesn't look like the place for a Petrova Doppelganger."

"You'll be fine, we don't intend on crossing paths with any enemies or falling into trouble. Also, it was part of our deal that we would keep you safe, so no matter what, no harm will come to you." Klaus protested, he needed her in that church. "Now come, Elena."

She looked up to Elijah, who was standing beside. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I gave you my word no harm would come to you. If you don't believe my brother when he says it, you can believe me."

Elena reluctantly agreed and followed Klaus into the church, she walked slightly behind them as they entered the church. The artwork on the glass windows was beautiful, the carvings in the wall, the alter, everything was beautiful. It was a shame it was used to hold vampire meetings.

She noticed 4 other people standing near the alter, she couldn't quite make out two of them but she instantly knew who the other two where. Rebekah and Kol.

Elena just sat on one of the benches and ignored there business, she wanted as little as involvement as possible. Rebekah and Kol didn't even seem to care that she was there, didn't even bother to ask why she was travelling with Elijah and Klaus. She didn't exactly care but she had a bad feeling.

"Brother, sister." Klaus called out to them with a smile, as he neared them, offering them both a hung and them accepting.

"My, my, brother, you're in a good mood." Rebekah stated, a small smirk on her lips and her arms folded.

"For this first time in a thousand years." Kol finished Rebekah's statement with another. They really where a dysfuctional family.

"That's because for the first time in a thousand years, I have reason to be. Our parents are finally dead, I can continue making my hybrids and we're all reunited once more."

"Oh, Elena," Elena diverted her attention to Rebekah, who looked completely emotionless. Elena was suddenly worried. "Me and Kol where left in the dark about yours and our brothers plan to take down Esther, we where sure you would fail once we heard."

"But we're glad you didn't," Interrupted Kol, basically just to finish the conversation. "Well done." He smirked.

"Hello, Elijah." Said both Kol and Rebekah.

"Good to see you both." He responded with. "So, why are we all here and who are they?"

"I'm glad you asked, Elijah, they're very important parts of this meeting. They're my two top hybrids, Gale and Troy. They're here because they claim to have seen sightings of the demon king and his loyal warlocks."

All the siblings turned to look at each with a look of confusion and shock spread across there facial features. Elena had no idea what they where talking about but it didn't seem good, even Elijah looked concerned.

"Impossible. We killed him nearly 7 centuries ago and he was definitely dead, there was no way he was surviving my attack." Said Rebekah, completely adamant.

"That's what I said, so I decided to do my own research which lead me to New Orleans and Marcel, who informed me that one of his warlocks had mastered the art of necromancy. He's been alive for centuries." Even Klaus had a hint of concern in his tone of voice.

"No, it's impossible, I refuse to believe it." Rebekah was still adamant.

"If what you say is true, Niklaus, where is he?" Elijah interjected, before Rebekah started a full blown argument. "What has he been doing for the past 700 years? And why hasn't he attacked?"

"Marcel claims he was seen in England last but that was a few months back. So we're going to find out if there's any truth in what he says. Which is why where in Pennsylvania, there's an old castle on the outskirts of town said to have documents from that era with information about him, maybe he has a favourite place he likes to live. Anything we can find will help." Said Klaus.

"So we're all here to do reading?" Kol was certainly disappointed.

"No brother, I' m sure Elijah and Elena can handle that part. We're going to see some monks." Both Kol and Rebekah smirked at the thought of it, there was no way monks would talk to them but they would certainly enjoy the challenge. "We meet back here tomorrow morning with any findings."

Elijah nodded his head and turned to face Elena. "The quicker we begin, the quicker we can finish. Let's go."

Elena nodded her head and stood off the bench, returning to Elijah's side before leaving hastily. She waited until they where a fair distance away from the church before she started flooding him with questions.

"So, who is this demon king?" Elena asked. It was quite a cold evening, the wind had a sharp chill to it, she zipped her jacket up and tucked her hands into the pockets.

"Back when we where human, my mother became involved with his clan for a short time, he taught her how to control her powers and showed her magic she had never even dreamt of. She claimed to have abandoned the clan when she realized the magic was extremely dark and it was starting to take a toll on her. But we believe he gave her the power to perform the spell she used to turn us into vampires. Her power was immense."

Elena was intrigued. He always had a good story tell, his history was always fascinating and she was eager to learn more. But there had to be a time and place. "Do you believe she actually left the clan?"

"Personally, no. My mother hungered for power and after her return, I feared he taught her the spell to get back onto this side. He was dead for a while, my sister saw to that, they must have came in contact during there time together on the other side but for some reason, he must have returned shortly after and he must of taught one of his warlocks how to return him to this world before he died also." Elijah had a porcelain face and a steady voice but Elena could see past it. He was worried.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is this?" Elena stopped walking and grabbed Elijah's arm, causing him to stop. They looked at each other, Elena caught that look of concern in his eyes.

"If he did return all them centuries ago but hasn't shown his face, then it means he's been regaining his strength and learning new magic. So yes, I'll say this is extremely bad."


End file.
